Samolot! Samolot!/scenariusz
Fineasz i Ferb budują największy samolot świata z masy gazetowej, aby pobić rekord Howarda Hughes'a. Na jego pokładzie urządzają lot, który sprawia przyjemność każdemu przyjacielowi chłopców. Tymczasem Dundersztyc tworzy maszynę do wyparowywania wody, bowiem w przeszłości matka nie pozwalała mu korzystać z publicznych basenów, natomiast Fretka i Stefa idą na imprezę basenową do Jeremiasza, aby dowiedzieć się o tajemniczej dziewczynie dogadującej się z nim - jego kuzynką z Australii, Nicolette. Samolot! Samolot! (W pokoju Fretki) Narrator: Samolot! Samolot! Fretka: Słuchaj Stefa, do przyjęcia u Jeremiasz mamy kwadrans, więc musisz i pomóc. Założyć ten kostium, czy ten kostium? (Fretka pokazuje dwa identyczne kostiumy kąpielowe, tylko że jeden jest ciemniejszy od drugiego.) Stefa: Mh... ciężko. Z jednej strony jeśli włożysz ten achromatyczny, może to znaczyć "Cześć, jestem Fretka, jestem przemoczona i blada", byłam jedną i drugą, nie polecam. Ale jeśli włożysz ten mocno różowy, może on sprawiać wrażenie panienki w stylu wyzwanie to nie ubranie. Fretka: Tego nie chcę, też wiem jak to jest. Stefa: Daj działać podświadomość i załóż ten, którego dotkniesz. Fretka: Oczywiście, Stefa jesteś geniuszem mody! Stefa: Który lepiej założyć? (Pokazuje dwa kapelusze.) Fretka: To nie ma znaczenia. Stefa: Racja, zbytnio się przejmuje. (W salonie Fineasz i Ferb oglądają program naukowy zajadając się chrupkami.) Fineasz: Na dobry początek dnia, dobre śniadanie i dawka edukacji. Spiker w telewizorze: Powracamy do programu "Szurnięci milionerzy". Howard Hughes najbardziej zasłynął jako konstruktor "Świerkowej Gęsi", nazwanej tak ze względu na drewnianą ramę. Rozpiętość skrzydeł 97,5 metra. Jest to wciąż największy samolot jaki kiedykolwiek zbudowano. Fineasz: Wow! Imponujący rekord! 97,5 metra to długość boiska futbolowego. I nie wiele trzeba by ustanowić nowy rekord. Ferb, wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić. (Ferb pokazuje kciuka przypominając Howard Hughes.) (W następnej scenie Fineasz i Ferb stoją w ogródku z masą gazet, nagle przychodzą ich przyjaciele.) Izabela: Cześć wam, co robicie? Fineasz: Największy samolot na świecie! Izabela: Tak się składa, że zdobywamy sprawność aeronautek. Fineasz: Tak się składa, że przyda nam się pomoc. Izabela: Tak się składa, że chętnie. Fineasz: Tak si składa, że zrobimy go z masy gazetowej. Izabela: O, nie będzie w prasie, a z prasy. Wszyscy: Hahaha! Fineasz: I do przeczytania. Wszyscy: Hahaha! Buford: O-o-o i historyczny.'' (Podnosi komiks.) Hehehe! Historyczny! No wiecie, chodzi o historyjki. Hehehe! '''Fineasz': Teraz poważnie, Howard Hughes nazwał samolot "Świerkowa Gęś", bo zrobił go z drewna. Nasz będzie nazywał się "Papierowy Pelikan", bo będzie zrobiony z papieru. Będzie się unosił jak kartka na wietrze. Wszyscy: Hahaha! Buford: Eeee, to nie fair! Fineasz: Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (Pepe dostaje się do bazy przez obrotowe przejście w kwietniku.) Major Monogram: Jesteś Agencie P, odkryliśmy, że Dundersztyc zaczął zbierać butelki ze wszystkich śmietników, co raczej nie wróży nic dobrego. Chyba że oddaje je wszystkie do skupu, co akurat nie jest niczym złym. Z drugiej stron, jednak jeśli przetwarza je na jakąś broń, to na pewno nie przyniesie to niczego dobrego. Oczywiście oprócz samego przetwarzania, które samo w sobie jest chyba dobre. Nawet robiąc coś złego, można ograniczać zanieczyszczenie środowi... Ej, wiesz co! W sumie to nie powinienem decydować co jest dobre, a co złe. Powiem więc, że Dundersztyc robi coś neutralnego. Dowiedz się co i dopilnuj, że takie pozostanie. (Pepe odchodzi znów na przejściu obrotowym.) (Grupa przyjaciół tworzy w ogródku samolot z masy gazetowej.) (Zabierają nawet poranną gazetę taty Ferba.) Lawrence: O-och? Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! Dundersztyc: Pepe Pan Dziobak? (Dzwoni telefon.) Halo? To do ciebie Panie Dziobaku! (Pepe podchodzi, a Dundersztyc wiąże go kablem od słuchawki.) Hahaha! To był żart! Świetnie, a oto moja, nowa, szatańska, broń! To Odparowywatoinator! Zrobiłem go z produktów pochodzących z odzysku. Jest ekologiczny (Pokazuję swoją koszulkę ze znakiem recyklingu.) i zły. A w skrócie eko-zły! Hehehe! Czas na opowieść! (Retrospekcja) Widzisz, Pepe Panie Dziobaku, kiedy byłem mały, mama zabraniała mi pływać w publicznych basenach. Mama z retrospekcji: Nie! Dundersztyc: (Głucha cisza) Co? To tyle, słuchaj, nikt nie powiedział, że każda moja retrospekcja musi być strasznie długa, mój drogi panie! (Fretka i Stefa idą na imprezę u Jeremiasza.) Stefa: Czekaj! (Patrzy na zegarek.) Teraz jesteśmy idealnie spóźnione. (Wchodzą na imprezę.) Jesteśmy, będzie totalnie czadowo! (Zauważają Jeremiasza gadającego z Nicolette.) Fretka: Ej! Stefa: Fakt, koszmarne ej! Nicolette: Hehehe! Jeremiasz: No. po prostu super. Fretka: Jak ona ma na imię, co? Stefa: Nie mam pojęcia. (Skradają się po podłodze.) Raczej nigdy wcześniej jej nie widziałam. Fretka: Wydawało mi się, że Jeremiasz zaprosił mnie. Stefa: Nie wyciągajmy pochopnych wniosków. Fretka: (Obserwuję ze Stefą Jeremiasza zza leżaka.) Co ten Jeremiasz z na wyprawia? Stefa: Spokojnie! Pamiętasz jak myślałaś, że poszedł z kimś na randkę, a to nawet nie była dziewczyna. A potem jeszcze ten snowboard, w którym nie wiedziałaś co robić. Fretka: Tak, ale ona jest prawdziwa! Nicolette: Potem musiałam złapać dwie afrykańskie żmije, zanurkować ze stu metrowego urwiska i przepłynąć obok ławicy piranii. Jeremiasz: To super, Nicolette! Fretka: Stefa, pora na wyciągnięcie wniosków. Narada bojowa! Już! (Chowają się w za krzakami.) Ona jest świetna, egzotyczna i w ogóle! Ma taki sam kostium kąpielowy, tylko jaśniejszy i lepiej na niej leży. Skakała z urwisk trzymając jadowite węże do wód pełnych piranii. I co ja mam teraz zrobić. To kocimiętka dla chłopców! Chłopcomiętka! (W ogródku przyjaciele patrzą na swoje wspólne dzieło.) Fineasz: Niezłą robota, ludzie! Ej Baljeet, przypomnij wymiary "Świerkowej Gęsi". Baljeet: Rozpiętość skrzydeł to 97.5 metra. Fineasz: A w przypadku naszego samolotu, to? Baljeet: Całe 98 metrów! Fineasz: Bądź zazdrosny Howardzie Hughes! (Wszyscy wchodzą na pokład, Baljeet i Izabela są stewardessa.) Baljeet i Izabela: Serdecznie witamy! Serdecznie witamy! Serdecznie witamy! Buford: Obyście tylko mieli jakiś niezłe żarcie! Baljeet: Będzie pan zadowolony. (Buford odchodzi.) Pod warunkiem, że zadowoli się pan nie wielką paczuszką orzeszków. Och! No to mam przechlapane. Zginą dzisiaj jak nic! (W kabinie pilota siedzą Fineasz i Ferb.) Fineasz: Dobra Ferb, lista przyrządów pokładowych. Instrumenty pilota są, instrumenty drugiego pilota... Ferb: (Wskazuje na instrumenty muzyczne.) Są! Fineasz: Samolot gotowy do lotu. Włączamy silniki. Zapłon! (Włączają samolot.) Teraz pozycja startowa... i start! (Zaczynają podróż.) Wysokość wycieczkowa, mogą państwo rozpiąć pasy. (W kabinie pasażerskiej stewardessi rozdają orzeszki.) Izabela: Może paczkę orzeszków? Katie: Poproszę dwie paczki. (Baljeet podchodzi do Buforda.) Buford: Oby to nie były jakieś marne orzeszki. Baljeet: Skąd, ani trochę, proszę pana. (Odchodzi i z orzeszków robi orzechowego kurczaka.) Proszę, o to nasz pyszny orzechowy kurczak! Nasze motto brzmi, tak orzechowy, że nie czuć smaku kurczaka. Orzechów aromat i nie czuć kurczaka! Buford: Więc lepiej się módl, żeby nie smakował jak kurczak. (Gryzie kurczaka.) Dobra, będziesz żyć, na razie! Baljeet: Och, wielkie dzięki! (Fretka i Stefa chowają się za krzakami na przyjęciu.) Stefa: I czym ty się przejmujesz? Jesteś Fretka Flynn. Fretka: Tak, a ona jest super fajną, nurkującą wężobójczynią i w ogóle o imieniu Nocolette. Stefa: No i co z tego! Widziałaś dinozaury, byłaś na marsie, podróżowałaś w czasie. Tu-tu-tu-tu-tu-tu-tu-tu! Fretka: No tak! Stefa: A co do pływania, to przecież od tygodnia doskonalisz swoją potrójną, łamaną śrubę w stylu łabędzicy. Jesteś Fretka Flynn! Fretka: Tak, (Wyskakuje z krzaków.) jestem Fretka Flynn! Jeremiasz: Fretka?! Fretka: Och, pamięta moje imię. (Wychodzi zza krzaków.) Jak miło. Izabela i Baljeet: A teraz, krótka rozrywka podczas lotu, "Podniebna Papierowa Rewia"! (Piosenka Podniebna papierowa rewia) Gdy startuję, gdzieś w głębi czuję, że to do Ciebie lecieć chcę. Pośród obłoków siądziesz przy mym boku, wszystkie marzenia me spełnią się. Razem Ty i Ja wznosimy się. Błękit nieba wokół nas, a spacer po skrzydle to nasz sposób, by wolniej płynął czas. Kochanie załóż gogle swe, zabiorę Cię na świata kres. W przeogromnym samolocie! W przeogromnym samolocie! W przeogromnym samolocie! Wznieśmy się. (Fretka stoi na skoczni do basenu.) Fretka: Ekhem! Sporo się tutaj ostatnio mówiło o pływaniu, wężach, pływaniu z wężami, o wężach w basenach, o ławicach piranii i kwasie siarkowym. Nicolette: Nie powiedziałam ani słowa o kwasie siarkowym. Fretka: Z pytaniami lepiej poczekaj jak skończę, dziękuje. (W Spółce Zło Dundersztyc otworzył dach, by wcielić w życie swój plan i trzyma Pepe przywiązanego kablem od słuchawki.) Dundersztyc: A teraz pożegnaj się z miłym basenowym pluskaniem na zawsze! Nawet mam eko-złe źródło energii, tylko popatrz to słońce. Pomożesz mi Pepe panie Dziobaku? Bo wiesz, do tego są potrzebne dwie osoby. (Puszcza Pepe, a pod Dziobakowi podłoga się obraca i staje przed doktorem uwolniony z pułapki.) A jak to zrobiłeś?! (Inator strzela promieniem.) (Na przyjęciu u Jeremiasza Fretka stoi na skoczni do basenu.) Fretka: A zatem jak mówiłam, zanim mi frajerowatorsko przerwano, pokarzę teraz wszystkim (Szykuje się by skoczyć do basenu) prawdziwy skok... do wody! (Inator strzela w basen i cała woda wyparowuje.) Ach, to nie sprawiedliwe! Chłopak: Ej ludzie, mamy rampę. (Wszyscy skaterzy wyjmują deski i zaczynają skatować w pustym basenie.) Jeremiasz: Super! Fretka: Czekajcie, nie! Mieliśmy pływać, a nie jeździć na deskach. Ech, przestańcie robić rzeczy, w których nie jestem dobra! (Jeremiasz upada i jego deska ląduje na krawędzi basenu.) Och, to chyba jakiś koszmar. Chodźmy Stefa, idziemy! Aaaa! (Staje na desce i zaczyna jeździć na desce.) Chłopak 2: Bezpieczeństwo! (Daje Fretce kask.) Chłopak 3: Bezpieczeństwo! (Daje Fretce ochraniacze na łokcie.) Chłopak 4: Bezpieczeństwo! (Daje Fretce kierownicę.) Fretka: A do czego mi kierownica? (Włącza się w kierownicy poduszka bezpieczeństwa.) (Fretka ląduje na dach, spada na drzewo i odbija się od skoczni basenu.) Aaa! Waaaa! Jeremiasz: Och ja, Fretka! Fretka: Aaaaa! (Pepe atakuje Dundersztyca, rzucając nim w stronę Inatora, który włącza się pod wpływem działania słońca.) Dundersztyc: To był właśnie twój ostatni, skuteczny chwyt dżudo, Pepe Panie Dziobaku. (Kieruje Odparowywatoinator na Pepe.) Teraz bowiem cię odwyparuje i nie zostanie z ciebie nic! (Samolot Fineasza i Ferba przelatuje nad budynkiem Dundersztyca zasłaniając promienie Słońca.) (Inator przestaje działać.) Nie, moje źródło energii! No i świetnie, w dodatku nic nie widzę! (Pepe uderza Dundersztyca, który spada z dachu.) A żeby cię, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! (Fretka cały czas nie może zatrzymać deski i jeździ jak szalony.) Uczestnicy imprezy: Woooo! Fretka: Aaaaaa! (Samolot Fineasza i Ferb przelatuje nad nimi i zasłania promienie słoneczne.) Nic nie widzę! Jeremiasz: Fretka? (Fretka zderza się z Jeremiaszem.) Uczestnicy imprezy: (Samolot przelatuje i wszyscy zauważają Fretkę i Jeremiasza.) O rany! O nie! O rany! Nic im nie jest?! (W samolocie) Fineasz: Proszę państwa, mówi kapitan. Podchodzimy do lądowania. Baljeet: Proszę o uwagę, ustawcie swoje fotele w pozycji pionowej i nie panikujcie. (Samolot ląduje na wodzie i jego obudowa z papieru rozmięka. Zostają same fotele z pasażerami.) Jak państwo widzą, "Papierowy Pelikan" rozmięka w wodzie, ponieważ został zrobiony z papieru. Ale bez obaw, ponieważ w waszych fotelach zamontowano systemy dryfujące. Dziękujemy za wspólny lot! Fineasz: (Pojawia się kolejny fotel, na którym siedzi Pepe.) O, Pepe tutaj jesteś! (W napisach końcowych Linda wraca do domu z Fretką, która ma rękę w gipsie i Jeremiaszem z nogą w gipsie.) Linda: Fretka, dobrze wiesz, że codziennie na izbę przyjęć trafiają tłumy. Powinniście uważać. Fretka: Mówiłam ci już, że byliśmy w kaskach. (Wysiadają z samochodu.) Więc twoja kuzynka Nicolette opowiadała o grze wideo? Jeremiasz: Tak, jeden poziom przechodziła przez tydzień. Chyba nie myślałaś, że na prawdę to robi. Fretka, ehe! Czy pozwolisz? Fretka: Tak, znaczy nie, znaczy śmiało! (Jeremiasz pisze C+J w serduszku na gipsie Fretki.) Dzięki! Ochyhyhy! Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 2